


closer

by justK



Series: random nct works [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Qian Kun, Canon Compliant, Doyoung is nagging too much, I mean, M/M, Not Betaed, Or is it public?, Semi-Public Sex, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, and Kun helps him get all his stress out, but i might be with time, but it's completely imaginary, but no person was outside, i guess nct 2020, i'm still not very confident, obviously it was just used as inspiration, rare pairings... here we go!, they are filming... something, they were completely out in the open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: come closer, until i no longer know where i end and you begin.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun
Series: random nct works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007520
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> not a native english speaker, i apologise for any mistake i might have.

“guys, it's already late-” 

“c'mon, hyuuung!” Mark spoke, putting his red plastic cup down and Doyoung felt inclined to roll his eyes at how tipsy he already looked. 

“you need to get laid, hyung,” Donghyuck said from his place on the couch, without bothering to look away from his phone. 

Doyoung opened his eyes almost comically, clearly offended. he heard Johnny snort at his left. 

“Donghyuck!” he finally exclaimed. 

“what?” he replied nonchalantly, one of those smiles of his as he pressed the tip of his tongue on his inner cheek to create a visible bump near the corner of his mouth. _cocky kid,_ Doyoung thought. 

“i mean,” Yuta said, smiling in that particular way of his, had he been using fancy glasses like he normally did, Doyoung could have pictured him lowering his head and the frame of the glasses sliding down his nose to look over them, “is he wrong, though?” 

it was Jaehyun's turn to laugh. 

Doyoung saw Yangyang land on Donghyuck's legs in what seemed like a painful hug, although Donghyuck didn't complain much. he cleared his throat. 

“i don't-” he paused when he saw some of the Wayv boys come in. “my sexual life is none of your concern.” 

“we only would like to know,” Johnny talked, “bottom or top?” 

Doyoung opened his eyes again in that scolding manner and he quickly scanned the room looking for Taeyong, maybe Taeil, to help him out, but both of them seemed amused enough not to interfere. 

“i wanna know!” Donghyuck exclaimed, Yangyang looked almost panicked on his legs, but he was smiling. 

“excuse you!” Doyoung shouted. “you shouldn't even know what this conversation is about.” 

“seriously, hyung?” he looked unimpressed. “don't tell me you think Jisung's a virgin,” Mark laughed extremely loudly at that. _lord_ , his mind said, _it took him longer than usual._

“you all are brats! you bastards!” he yelled, giving up. 

“no, but seriously here,” Yuta smiled, “you do need to de-stress,” and he downed his drink in one go. 

Doyoung sharpened his stare just as he spotted Kun make his way towards them. 

“you all better shut up and go to sleep,” he nagged, placing his hands on Johnny's and Mark's backs, ushering them out of the kitchen. “we have a schedule tomorrow.” 

“nah! but it's way too early for this!” Donghyuck complained, Yangyang whining next to him too. 

“Yangyang,” Kun sentenced and with only that, his maknae stood up, ready to obey. 

“be like the rest of the dreamies and go to your room,” Doyoung said. “and the rest of you, get out too!” 

Johnny sighed and started walking. “c'mon kids, to bed.” 

“i can believe you let someone younger than you boss you around,” Donghyuck mocked and he walked out.

Doyoung sighed. 

“what was all that about?” he heard a cute chinese accent, and only then did he notice Kun still standing near the crystal door that reflected the mess on the kitchen counter and the living room, stealing an exasperated sigh from him. 

it had been his resolution to maintain as much order as possible, that could never be accomplished with twenty-three people staying in the same villa, though, especially since he didn't count with much support, Taeyong being not so well lately, he had talked to him before the shooting started and told him he didn't need to worry about a single thing, that he would manage as best he could, with Kun's support and a little bit of Jaemin's too. needless to say he was stressed and anxious and everything in between. 

“these fuckers,” he said, not worrying about his word choice now, it made Kun giggle, “i'm stressed and they say i'm nagging more than usual, but i can't help it!” 

Kun's pale hand landed on his shoulder in a comforting manner. 

“why don't we use that jacuzzi outside?” he said. “i'm pretty sure it'll be relaxing enough, i understand it is sometimes necessary.” 

Doyoung hesitated for a bit, it was already way past midnight and they had activities the day after to start shooting their reality show. 

“schedules start until ten,” Kun continued speaking, “you surely can go to bed a couple hours later tonight.” 

so he gave in. and they made their way to that one cabin-looking area outside the actual mansion they were all staying in, passing by the pool and the gardens, some metres away from everybody. Doyoung was pleased, there was no point in denying that, their managers had really gone all out by giving them that definitely expensive, enormous place to stay in while they all shoot, the excuse was them being way too many people, which made it difficult for the managers to pick them up from different locations in twenty different vehicles, so they resolute to buses and booking the house next to theirs to stay, but they all knew too it was SM's way of pampering them because they were the ones producing the company income this year. yeah, it was only fair. 

“this is so fancy, i still can't believe it,” Kun said and Doyoung smiled while nodding and stepping into the jacuzzi that could have easily been another pool. 

“i know, they really topped themselves this time,” Kun was still wrapped in his bathrobe, standing outside. Doyoung patted the place next to himself. “but i guess it's cool, since it's been _really_ exhausting.” 

he let his head fall back, melting in the warm water, he opened his eyes when he heard rustling only to find Kun only in his swimming suit, his unblemished skin all on display and Doyoung could see goosebumps all over his arms illuminated by the yellow tiny lights decorating the area. he blinked. 

“come here before you catch a cold,” he finally said. 

Kun smiled. “yes, mom.” 

“no you too!” he whined, splashing his hands in the water, that only made Kun laugh. 

he watched Kun submerge himself in the water, making his way towards him, water droplets sliding down his neck, almost looking like pearls due to how white it was. 

“i think you're too tense, Doyoungie,” he felt a light touch on his elbow and then Kun's whole hand around his forearm, tugging slightly to make him move, forcing Doyoung to stand lower than him while Kun sat on that small bench inside the water. 

“what are you doing?” he asked, clearly confused. “i'll move, just tell me what you want me to do.” 

“stay in front of me and don't move,” Kun replied, moving his legs next to Doyoung's torso. “i'll give you a massage.” 

only then did Doyoung notice a scented oil small bottle between Kun's right fingers, his left hand was the one bossing him around. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes. “you should have told me that,” and he turned to the front to let his back to Kun's wonderful hands. 

three minutes into it and Doyoung was beginning to go lax in Kun's hold, who pressed all the right places with just enough strength, moving in circular motions and going as far as he could. 

“is it good?” he heard his sweet voice next to his ear. “Ten is sore almost all the time, so i do this for him from time to time.” 

“ _yes_ ,” Doyoung literally moaned, not having the decency to pretend, but it's just that it was so good! you can't blame him, okay? 

Kun chuckled behind him. 

the silence that followed was nothing short of piercing to Doyoung, he could only hear the occasional movement of the water when Kun swung his legs, gently rubbing them against him, if he closed them any more, he could cage Doyoung with them. 

he forced himself to open his eyes and let his head fall to the front as Kun neared his nape, watching underneath the transparent water, the outline of Kun's milky legs, looking so smooth, Doyoung had to run a hand all over the skin. he felt Kun tense, but he didn't say anything, so he thought it to be okay to gently pass the tip of his fingers over Kun's calf, making him shudder. 

“stop it,” Kun asked, leader voicetone making its way to his ears and Doyoung couldn't help but feel like he was being nagged at. he decided he didn't like it. 

“stop what?” he questioned, Kun squeezed his shoulder. 

“your hands,” he answered. “i don't like people touching my legs or feet.” 

Doyoung turned around and Kun's hands slipped back into the water. _wrong move_. because Kun was looking soft and cute and Doyoung was not blind, he had always found Kun to be irresistible, not that he ever did anything because he considered himself to be pretty respectful, one of the many reasons his members considered him a prude. 

“is that so?” he murmured and he realised he hadn't given his tongue permission to move, letting out words he didn't process.

Kun's fist landed softly on his chest as if to shove him away, but he refused to move. 

“don't take what the guys said at heart,” Kun jumped from the tiny step that served as a bench, lowering himself to his level, only slightly shorter than him. 

“what are you talking about?” 

“the getting laid part.” 

“wait,” he frowned. “you heard that?” 

Kun nodded. “the walls aren't exactly thick, especially since i can hear Ten and Johnny fucking next-door, i overheard the teasing.” 

Doyoung pursed his lips. 

“i'm not trying to get laid,” he defended himself. 

“ _no_ ,” Kun agreed, but it felt mocking. “ but i know you would rearrange my guts if i let you.” 

Doyoung flushed bright red at that and that comment did make him step back, giving Kun the space to walk away. 

“c'mon,” he said, now far. “you're not exactly subtle, bunny.” 

he couldn't exactly defend himself, he wasn't one to lie and Kun was indeed looking like a snack leaning in the corner, but no, he hadn't thought about fucking Kun, not tonight at least. 

“why did you run away?” he asked, a snort also leaving his lips. “i won't bite you, Kunnie.”

“you sure?” Kun arched an eyebrow, _god, he's way too handsome._

“come closer,” Doyoung asked. “i will only kiss you if you don't want to get bitten. i can respect that.” 

Kun smiled. 

“i guess that's not bad,” and he took Doyoung's extended hand, who immediately dragged Kun towards his body, crashing against each other with Kun's hands keeping them from coming too close by landing on Doyoung's chest. “easy, bunny.” 

Doyoung growled. 

“don't call me that,” he tightened his hold on Kun's waist, warning him, but Kun remained unbothered, sliding his hands, instead, up to his shoulders and around his neck. 

“damn, Donghyuck was right,” he pressed himself against Doyoung's body. that made Doyoung grip Kun's jaw in his slender hand, trapping his attention, making Kun's dimples disappear as his eyes wandered over his face, the same way his own traveled from his mole over his brow to his eyes and to his plump lips. Kun's porcelain skin seemed to glow even in the night, more than in the day. 

“shut up,” he finally mused. “would you?” 

he didn't give Kun enough time to answer, though, as he immediately crashed his lips against his, sucking and licking and tangling their tongues together, roughly biting Kun's lower lip at his resistance to let Doyoung win. 

“you said no biting,” Kun whispered, slightly out of breath, Doyoung came to the conclusion it sounded poisonous. 

“and you said no getting laid,” he attacked back. “i find that highly difficult when you taste like this.” 

Doyoung let his right hand slide down until it grabbed Kun's fleshy butt, making their pelvises come together with the pressure. he heard Kun's breath get stuck in his throat. 

“alright,” Kun breathed out, focusing his eyes on Doyoung's, gently tracing the sharp outer corners with his thumb, forcing Doyoung to close his eyelids. “take all your stress out on me.” 

Doyoung's eyes snapped open at that, heavy, piercing and feline-like, easily making Kun feel like a prey. he smiled. 

“are you sure you're not stressed yourself?” Doyoung asked as he slowly walked forward, making Kun, in turn, step backwards.

“how could i not be?” he questioned back, sensually rubbing the palms of his hands over Doyoung's shoulders. “i gotta tolerate my children after all.” 

Doyoung let out a breathy laugh at that. “yeah,” he whispered. “i gotta give that to you. your kids are quite a thing.” 

“so, will you help me get rid of my stress, too?” Kun asked, lips against Doyoung's, breathing long and expectant, until Doyoung stuck his tongue out to lick gently with the tip of his tongue the outline of Kun's lower lip, he could taste the “i'll be good,” that Kun let out. “i'll make you feel good, i promise.” 

“i don't doubt that, Kunnie,” he replied and he shut up immediately after that, to kiss Kun hard and hungry instead, biting the plump lips and twisting his tongue against Kun's. Doyoung let out a moan when Kun curled it up to rub it against the roof of Doyoung's mouth, Doyoung had to pull back not to bite Kun's pink tongue off. 

he used his right hand to wrap around Kun's left side of his neck, covering also a part of his jawline to have a good grip and with a small twist of his wrist, move Kun's head aside to allow him space to trail his kisses down, ghosting, as something that could barely be felt, somewhat tingly, licking and sucking the slightest bit not to leave marks, because he knew the makeup noonas would bite their heads off if there was something visible on either of their necks. good thing they didn't get to show their naked torsos as Johnny, Ten, or Taeyong. 

Doyoung caged Kun by placing both his hands next to each side of his waist, leaning forward and making Kun arch against the edge of the pool-like jacuzzi, exposing himself unconsciously for Doyoung to kiss and bite some more. 

“don't leave any marks,” Kun whispered, body slightly tense due to his current position. 

“will you be getting naked tomorrow or why not?” Doyoung asked, smiling as he breathed near Kun's nipple, erected due to the cold air. Kun looked at him in a reprimanding way and before he could use the nagging technique Doyoung was so familiar with, he bit down the tender skin from his chest, just below his collarbone, where he knew all shirts would cover and there was no risk of getting yelled at. whatever sentence Kun was to say died in his throat, drowned by the loud moan he let out instead. “i know you won't, and you clearly liked it, so…” 

Kun frowned at him, like he was getting riled up and he roughly placed his hand on Doyoung's chest, pushing him back to rotate their positions and signal Doyoung to sit up on the edge of the pool. 

“what-” Doyoung tried to ask as he moved. 

“you really do need to get laid,” Kun answered, busy with pushing Doyoung back, to rest his hands behind him and lean just a little bit, pulling from the fabric of the swimming suit to free his already hardening member. Kun took it in his hand, slowly pumping his fist around it to make it come alive. “shut up, yeah?” 

“you do realise this is definitely not gonna make me shut up, right?” Doyoung retorted, jaw slightly tense due to Kun's hand on him. 

“unless you want them to hear how desperate you are,” Kun shrugged. “it's up to you, though.” and he dived in, licking almost innocently the underside of Doyoung's length, circling the tip with his tongue and flattening it against the hot skin. Doyoung sighed at the feeling, wet and warm, like the rest of his body, mixing deliciously with the chilly air that he could barely feel under his raising temperature. Kun looked up, wet eyelashes fanning his cheeks, damp hair and dilated pupils. he wrapped his mouth around Doyoung's longer rather than thick dick and without cutting eye contact, he bobbed his head. 

“fuck,” Doyoung cursed and Kun kind of smiled with his amused eyes. “stop laughing at me!” he had fisted his hands to relax. “i was actually going to tell you something nice.” 

Kun let go of his dick with a loud pop, continuing to stroke painfully slow with his hand. “you can still tell me,” he blinked. he actually made puppy eyes and Doyoung had to fight against himself not to grab Kun by his hair and make him choke on his cock. 

“you look so pretty sucking dick,” Doyoung praised, hoping that would push Kun to go back to his previous task. he caressed Kun's lower lip with his thumb. 

“hmm,” Kun hummed, smiling shyly and lowering his head to eagerly make Doyoung's length go as far as it could go. Doyoung nearly choked at that, his pelvis moving by pure instinct, hitting the back of Kun's throat. his blonde head didn't even move back, Doyoung had heard him moan and felt him try to adjust, but other than that, he continued to move his head, lifting his stare and tapping Doyoung's thigh twice with his index finger, as if giving him permission to fuck his mouth. 

“are you sure?” Doyoung asked, still conscious of the fact that they had schedules the day after and Kun's voice might sound hoarse if he did. Kun nodded and Doyoung's dick twitched inside Kun's hot mouth. “shit, you're gonna kill me.” 

but he did as Kun asked, planting his feet on the small step inside the jacuzzi and his hands a little bit behind himself, raising his hips and effectively fucking Kun's little mouth. it was heaven, Kun kept his lips tight enough, without messing with his teeth, and he hollowed his cheeks as he fought his gag reflex, that told Doyoung that Kun was very familiar with this and a growl threatened to leave his chest, because Kun was beautiful and who wouldn't want to be with him. was it Yukhei? was it Sicheng? Doyoung didn't know, but he strangely felt jealous and possessive, wanting to fuck Kun good, leaving him with no desire of going to any other person to satisfy himself after this. 

“god, Kun, you're so fucking pretty,” Doyoung cursed, tracing with his finger the outline of his cock against Kun's inner cheek. “and you suck cock like you were born for this, don't you?” 

Kun pulled away, with a string of saliva connecting his lips to Doyoung's shaft, and far from looking disgusting, it looked exquisite. he had to blink a couple times to get rid of the tears that had clouded his vision at his throat being used, but immediately after that, he rubbed himself against Doyoung's legs, like a cat in seek of affection. 

“you're hot,” Kun finally replied, totally different to the question asked to him, but it still was, somehow, an answer. “that's more than enough for me to want to show off.” 

Doyoung felt like a peacock fanning his pompous feathers at the compliment. 

“alright, babe,” he jumped back into the warm water, circling his arm around Kun's thin waist right away, pressing him against his torso and devouring his mouth with determination, biting down harshly on Kun's lower lip unexpectedly. 

“ah,” Kun had to moan. “that hurt.” 

“i'm sorry,” he wasn't, but that was a good excuse to pass his tongue over the pink skin, slowly tangling it with Kun's, when the oldest stuck his own out too. 

it could have been hours, and Doyoung wouldn't have stopped kissing Kun, but the desperate whine that Kun let out at some point while gently grinding down onto Doyoung's leg was what snapped him out of his haze. 

“Doyoung-ah,” he begged, his name sounding dragged lazily in Kun's voice. “please, do something.” 

and so, Doyoung lead him to the place he had sat in previously, manhandling Kun to make him turn around, knees on the small step of the mini pool, his elbows resting outside of it supporting his weight, a close enough representation of a doggy position. 

the line of his back, with not a single extra gram of fat, looked lean and toned, tensing alongside his shoulders and arms, the skin was unblemished and Doyoung had to duck down to nibble the attractive mole on his shoulder blade, that made Kun push back, trying to feel something on his butt. 

“how impatient” Kun whined at that. “are you cold?” 

“you can't possibly be asking me this right now,” his voice was high-pitched. “the last thing i'm going to be feeling is cold if you fuck me good.” 

Doyoung abruptly dragged the fabric of Kun's swimming suit down, exposing his ass to the cool air and landing a painful smack on his right butt cheek that made Kun's body jolt forward as he whimpered like a kicked puppy. 

“who would've known sweet, sweet Kun was such a demanding slut, huh?” he asked, rhetorically of course, since he expected no answer. 

and no answer he got, so he took Kun's silence as finally being pliant, throwing away his façade and lowering down on his elbows a little more, as if presenting himself to Doyoung. he hummed in approval and so he grabbed the scented oil Kun had used to give him that nice massage, he knew it was not the best option, it shouldn't even be an option, really, but that's all they had. he opened the cap and poured a good amount over Kun's butt cheeks and asshole, Kun didn't even flinch because he probably couldn't feel if it was cold at being exposed to the night's air already. 

Doyoung rubbed the oil all over his skin, collecting the droplet that was sliding down Kun's hole to circle the entrance and slowly push his finger in, that made Kun sigh, it sounded so dreamy, it made Doyoung smile in return. 

“is this okay?” 

“ _yes_ ,” Kun moaned. “your fingers are longer than mine. keep going, please.” 

“as you wish, pretty boy.” 

Kun's heat was tight, but it easily opened to welcome his finger, still, Doyoung fucked him with just one finger for a while, before adding in another at Kun's whiny cry of demand, devilishly twisting them both looking for his prostate and smiling maliciously when Kun's legs trembled as he nearly screamed. 

“oh my god,” Kun mewled. “it feels so good.”

Doyoung knew that, and with Kun's confirmation he just continued to press that spot each time his fingers dragged inside. in this position, Kun's legs were basically at the same level of Doyoung's face, so it was easy for him to lean forward and sink his teeth in Kun's thigh, hard, he knew it would bruise, like the one in his chest and back. 

“shit,” Kun hissed. “Doyoung stop,” he pleaded. “i'm gonna cum.” 

“then do it,” he replied, increasing the pace of his fingers, and simultaneously digging his unoccupied hand in the tender flesh of his inner thigh. 

“no,” Kun moaned, letting his head fall down, between his trembling arms. “i told- i told you to take your stress out on- me, fuck me, _please_.” 

Doyoung didn't stop his ministrations, though. 

“you surely can come more than once for me, can't you?” he saw Kun's blonde hair bouncing slightly when he shook his head, a whine muffled by, Doyoung could only assume since he couldn't see Kun's face, him biting his own lips.

“no.” Kun cried, starting to tremble. 

“yes,” Doyoung corrected. “yes, you can and yes, you will.” 

“Doyoung,” Kun cried. 

“you sound so cute when you cry my name,” Doyoung cooed. “should i make you scream it?” 

Kun was whimpering at this point, pushing back to get Doyoung's fingers to go deeper, or seeking something bigger to fuck him, but the subtle massage on his prostate was still overwhelming enough to make him shake and cum unannounced. 

“fuck!” Kun exclaimed as he came all over the wet tiles, his back arching impossibly attractive, and Doyoung's mouth watered at the sight of Kun's hole clenching around his fingers. 

“you're so delicious,” he finally pulled his fingers out, standing up and placing a soft kiss between Kun's shoulder blades, massaging the soft skin of his ass with the hand that wasn't supporting his body. “this alone has taken lots of tension from my body.” 

Kun was breathing hard and fast, trying to regain his composure and struggling to keep himself up. Doyoung stood on his feet to bathe his length in the oil and have a better grip of Kun's shaking figure by grabbing his hips and angling him right, not even letting him know he was going in until he was already pushing in, watching as Kun's hole opened, taking all of him in. Kun almost jumped at the intrusion, letting out a row of chinese words Doyoung didn't understand. 

“what was that?” he had to ask, staying still inside Kun. 

“it's too much,” he said this time in korean. “but it's _so_ good.” 

Doyoung knew he was overstimulating Kun, but he didn't doubt Kun could take it, and he was proven right when Kun pushed back, slowly fucking himself, his desperation was enthralling. 

“glad you like it, cutie.”

he stopped Kun movements, to rearrange his grip and bring Kun back at the same time he pushed in, skin slapping against skin, and it sounded sinful, but not as sinful as the loud moans, almost screams, coming from Kun's mouth, later turning into desperate, loud sobs and pleads of _harder, faster, please._ and Doyoung might not be the largest, toughest person out there, but he surely had stamina and the eagerness with which he fucked Kun was enough to know Kun was going to be limping in the morning, from how good his ass was being fucked, how hard his butt and the back of his thighs collided against Doyoung, how much his knees were supporting by digging into hard tiles, and how much effort he had to put to hold himself up. 

at a particularly hard thrust, Kun clenched around Doyoung's dick. “you're so fucking tight,” Doyoung grunted. “you like this, don't you? being fucked this good?” 

“yes!” Kun screamed. “yes, i love it. wanna be full of you. please, use me.” 

Kun's hole clenched again and Doyoung took this as an indication of how close he was. 

“Doyoung,” Kun moaned. “please, touch me,” he asked for help, since he couldn't exactly use his hands to stroke himself, feeling like he might fall on his face with how tired he was. 

“no,” Doyoung denied and Kun downright cried at that, he didn't think he would be able to cum once again untouched. “you're cumming like this or you don't get to cum at all.” 

“but please!” be whined, mustering the little strength he had left to push himself up, holding his weight on his palms instead and twisting his head to look over his shoulder at Doyoung's flushed face. 

“weren't you going to help _me_ out?” Doyoung asked. “to please _me_?” Kun nodded. “so do as i say.” 

Kun had no other choice but to go back to his position, clenching his hole hoping to get Doyoung to cum with that. Doyoung did moan at that, digging his nails in Kun's waist and hitting dead on his prostate. “such a whore. c'mon, sweetheart, cum for me _now_.” 

Kun didn't really need more encouragement to cum for the second time. Doyoung fucked him through it, moaning at the feeling of Kun cumming on his dick, pushing him over the edge too. 

“fuck, Kun,” he called out his name as he shot his load inside Kun. 

“Doyoung,” Kun answered at the feeling of being filled. 

Doyoung eventually came to a stop. both of them breathing heavily and struggling to calm down. 

“hell, that was so good,” Kun sighed, skin now completely dry, except for his legs that were still almost fully inside the water. 

“i think i just need to sleep, now,” Doyoung said, pulling out. 

“same.” 

after cleaning themselves up, they made their way inside the house, wishing each other good night with a kiss.

i don't think it's necessary for me to say they definitely woke up late in the morning, Doyoung being violently shaken awake by Donghyuck. 

“why aren't you up already?” his dongsaeng whiny voice piercing his ears. 

“what time is it?” he asked, drowsy. 

“it's nine,” the younger answered. “c'mon!” 

Doyoung groaned, but he sat on the edge of the bed against his will. he could hear a disaster going outside, in the rooms and the halls. he didn't complain this time, though. 

“why aren't you nagging today?” Johnny asked as he ate his breakfast. 

“i have a more important question,” Ten arrived. “why is Kun-gē limping?” 

Doyoung pretended he didn't hear the question and continued to eat, if any of his members saw how red his ears were, it would be the death of hi-

“why are you so red?” Yuta noticed. 

too late. 

“it was you!” Ten accused then. 

“i told ya a good fuck would calm him down!” Donghyuck shouted from the bathroom. 

“brat, shut up!” Doyoung nagged this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> so, this was a request. not the story, but the pairing, and i actually had fun :)  
> let me know what y'all think and if you want to read something else  
> don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos if you like it  
> thank you always for reading me.


End file.
